


Mezinárodní den fanouškovské tvorby - Bucky

by SallyPejr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2019, JR2T
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Bucky si zlámal nohu, aby se po dobu léčby nenudil, seznámil ho Tony s Tolkienovou prací.





	Mezinárodní den fanouškovské tvorby - Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> Ao3 dneska vyhlásilo za mezinárodní den fanouškovské tvorby/International Fanwork Day a jeden ze způsobů, jak se zůčastnit, jsou i krátké povídky ohledně postav aka fanoušků. Letos s tématem "Jak se postavy/celebrity dostaly k novému fandomu".

„Jak si supervoják může zlámat nohu, to netuším."

„Tony, moc situaci nepomáháš."

„Já že nepomáhám?! Nabídl jsem ti celý apartmán, aby ses měl kde léčit! A taky ti nesu tohle! Kompletní trilogie Hobita a Pána Prstenů, režisérské verze. To by tě mohlo na pár dní zabavit."

„O čem to je?"

„C-cože?! Ty nevíš, co je tohle?!"

„Ne. Měl bych?"

„Pohana!"

\- - . - -

„Co to dělá?"

„Myslím, že historické mapy Středozemě."

„Třeba když mu řekneme, že Steve zase skáče z letadla bez padáku, tak nechá Tolkiena být."

„Obávám se, že už je pozdě."

„Tony, cos to provedl?"

„Byl to jen jeden týden!"


End file.
